Sweeter Than Candy
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Tsuna thought that he would live the life of a normal middle school boy, but when he makes his first sexual experiences, it was not the way he had imagined it; First: it was with a guy! Worse: it was the diciplinarians committee's president!
1. Chapter 1

Sweeter than Candy

Chapter 1

A KHR fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I believe that it was made for yaoi, otherwise there wouldn't be so many hints, or Tsuna wouldn't be such an uke...;3

Warning: Contains M-rated Yaoi (maleXmale). If you don't like that, how about using that useful invention, the 'back' button.

For all you others: Enjoy reading~!

**Friday morning, Namimori, Sawada household**

A 15-year old boy laid in his bed, still deeply asleep, one of his small hands laying beside his head on the pillow. His breathing went slowly and steady, the plump, pink lips slightly parted.

His brown, messy hair flooding in soft locks on the pillow; the eyes with the long lashes closed, casting shadows on his round, soft cheeks.

An almost angelic, small smile played around his mouth, completing this picture of utter peace.

"Hn~…"

He snuggled deeper into the pillow. No-one would ever disturb this innocent resting little boy.

Well, except of…

"WAKE UP, DAME-TSUNA!", Reborn shouted, and greeted said boy with a hard kick in the stomach.

"Ooow…Reborn! What was that for…? Will you ever try to just wake me normally?",

the brunette complained, pain tears in the corners of his big, caramel eyes, while rubbing his stomach.

The acrobaleno just smiled at that.

"You looked so cute, I couldn't just wake you up…"

"But you could kick me…?", Tsuna asked unbelieving and annoyed, but a faint blush still crept up his cheeks at Reborn's comment.

The miniature hitman just showed his usual smirk, his eyes covered by a black fedora.

"By the way…", the infant addressed the teen again.

"Have you taken a look at the time?"

The brunette turned his head to glance at his alarm clock.

8: 16 am.

"HIIIIEEEE!"

He had less then 15 minutes to get ready and head to school.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?", the teen screamed hysterically while jumping out of his bed and gathering his clothes together.

"It's funnier that way.", the baby returned.

"Reborn, you nmphfmmnf…!"

The rest of his curse got swallowed by head being stuck in the neck line of his cloth shirt.

He headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth, while inwardly muttering curses against the acrobaleno and the whole world.

He rushed down the stairs, grabbing his bag, and stumbled out of the door, where he immediately bumped into someone, which sent him landing on the ground.

Rubbing his backside, which did still hurt from the hard impact with the floor, he looked upward, to see his right-hand man, and best friend glancing worriedly at him.

"Gokudera…?"

"Jyuudaime! I am terribly sorry! Are you hurt anywhere? Shall I carry you?"

Tsuna grabbed the hand the silver-haired teen was offering him, and pulled himself up.

"N-no need for that, Gokudera…I'm perfectly fine…"

He looked around.

"What do you do here, Gokudera?", he asked confused.

"I'm waiting for you, Jyuudaime!"

"Yo, Tsuna!", another, dark-haired, tall teen greeted, coming from around the corner.

"Yamamoto! Why are you here?"

"To pick you up of course!"

"Tche! Like there would be any need for that, baseball-nut!", Gokudera contered.

"Why did you wait for me? You're going to be-"

Tsuna's eyes went wide with shock.

"LATE…!"

8.24 am.

In panic, he grabbed both of his friends and ran with them towards Namimori Middle, but soon was being dragged by them, due to their better speed.

The three of them raced down the streets, when Tsuna heard the bell started ringing.

"We're not gonna make it…!", he said panting heavily while running.

"Ts…I'm not gonna allow that to happen. Sprint TO THE EXTREME!"

Another male teen with sliver-gray, short hair was joining their trio.

"Onii-san…!

"Yo, Ryohei!"

"Lawnhead…!"

The boxer dragged all of them along, increasing their speed, and three of them crossed the

gate line, just when the bell rang the last time.

8.29.58 am.

"We did it…!"

8.30.04 am.

Tsuna stumbled shortly after them onto the school grounds, landing flat on his stomach in the dust; face inches apart from the feet of the person, he feared the most now.

"You're late, herbivore."

Tsuna whined and lifted his fear-widened eyes to meet the cold glare of the president of the disciplinary committee.

"Hi-Hibari-san…!"

"Stand up.", commanded the raven haired teen.

Tsuna stand shakily up and cleared his clothes off the dust, not daring to look at Hibari.

The disciplinarian's committee president approached the shivering brunette threateningly.

Gokudera stepped forward, glaring the other male.

"Leave the Jyuudaime alone…!", he growled.

"You better not interfere, herbivores, or you'll get all detention. Go to class."

Gokudera wanted to say something, but got cut off by Tsuna, who gave them all a big-eyed look.

"Please…! Just do what he says…"

Gokudera blushed at the look Tsuna was giving him, but didn't refuse his boss' request.

He and the others went into the school to find their classes, glancing worriedly back at the brunette, who was now alone with the raven on the school grounds.

He carefully glanced up to the taller teen, still paralyzed with fear.

"It's now the 5th time you were being late for school this month. Seems like mere detention doesn't have any effect on you."

The brunette winced at the danger-promising tone in the presidents voice.

"I-I'm s-", the boy began, but was silenced by Hibari with a stare.

"Seems like I have to think of another kind of punishment for you…come after school reception room. You'll better be there."

And with a last cold glare he spun on his heel and walked off, not paying any further attention to the other teen.

Tsuna gulped.

_That was close…!_

**Class 2E, 3****rd**** Period, Home Economics**

In the 3rd period they had home Home Economics, so Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were finally able to talk freely.

"What did that bastard say, Jyuudaime?", asked Gokudera.

Yamamoto just smiled pitifully at Tsuna. "Did you get detention?"

Tusna sighed. "Worse. He told me to come after school to the reception room, so he can tell me what my punishment will be…"

"We will come with you, Jyuudaime!", declared Gokudera.

"You better do not…Hibari-san hates crowding…it'll just raise his temper…"

"Hey you three! Stop the chatting over there! I don't see any of you cooking!", the sensei warned them.

They returned their attention back to the ingredients on their table.

"I don't even now why we're having those classes? Why the hell do we have to know how to cook?", Gokudera cursed.

"I don't find it that bad once in a while to have another kind of learning…

besides…it's not that bad to know how to cook, it may come in handy when you're married…", Tsuna said with a soft smile, eyes cast down, slowly kneading his dough.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed fiercely at that, imagining Tsuna as their bride, cooking for them…

"Jy-Jyuudaime..!"

"Well, then let's cook all together!", Yamamoto said cheerfully, putting an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Oi! Don't touch the Jyuudaime so casually, baseball-freak!", gokudera yelled, but then pulled up his sleeves.

"Let's do our best, Jyuudaime!"

The brunette flashed them a bright smile, which left them both inwardly nosebleeding; and so they started cooking.

Well, in Yamamoto's and Gokudera's case more worse than better…

"No, Gokudera, not with the dynamites-!", Tsuna screamed, but it was already to late.

A great explosion shook the whole room, and as the smoke cleared it revealed an all chocolate covered Tsuna.

Gokudera just finished with his exaggerated apologizing, when the bell rang and announced the end of period.

Tsuna jumped at that, completely panicking again.

"Shoot! I've gotta go now or Hibari-san's going to bite me to death…!"

He rushed out of the room, waving at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Heavily panting he arrived at the reception room just in time. Cautiously he knocked at the door, inwardly hoping Hibari would have forgotten it and not be there.

Of course he had no luck. Just after his knuckles met the wood of the door, he was answered.

"Come in."

Slowly he opened the door and peeked inside. Hibari stood at the window, his back facing Tsuna. He didn't turn his gaze from the window as Tsuna stepped inside.

Still not looking at him, he finally spoke up.

"You know why you are here, don't you, herbivore?", he asked.

"B-because I was late a-again…?", the brunette stuttered.

"To receive your punishment."

Hibari turned around to glare the smaller teen, who was at the moment pressing himself against the wall in fear, as if trying to become one with it.

Hibari approached him dangerously.

"You know, I was having a hard time thinking of a proper punishment for you, since nothing seems to have an effect on you…"

Tsuna winced. Hibari was now standing directly in front of him, their bodies just inches apart.

He slammed one arm against the wall, just next to Tsuna's head, giving said boy even more the feeling of being trapped like a rabbit in a snakes grip.

Hibari's icy eyes were just stabbing daggers into Tsuna, but then they scooted away, his gaze resting on a spot on Tsuna's ear.

"Herbivore? Why do you have chocolate on your ear?"

"H-home e-economics…"

"Aah.."

Hibari lidded his eyes, slowly bring his face nearer to him, and then, slowly, ever so slowly,

he licked off the chocolate.

"H-Hibari-san..?"

Hibari now rested his other arm to the other side of Tsuna's head, leaning in even closer, now burying his nose in tsunas soft, brown locks.

"A-ano…Hi-Hibari-sa-?", tsuna started, but got cut off by Hibari.

"Be quiet, Tsunayoshi, and receive your punishment."

_Tsu-Tsunayoshi..? What…-?_

"A-ah…!" Tsuna gasped.

Hibari just had started to suck and bite his earshell.

"Hi-Hibari…san…!"

The raven haired teen went down to his neck and started planting kisses and bites on the junction between his neck and his shoulder. He continued penetrating the soft flesh, leaving red marks all over it. He bit down on his collarbone, not strong enough to break the skin, but enough to make tsuna gasp and wriggle.

"You're quite sensitive, herbivore…", the cloud guardian murmured at Tsunas neck.

"Hiba..ri…san..p-plea..please s-stop…!", the brunette breathed, clenching onto hibaris shirt and effortlessly trying to push him away.

"No.", Hibari stated simply. He continued molesting the smaller male, who had now a very hard time to suppress the noises that were coming from his mouth.

"Hibari-sa-" tsuna started again, but was silenced by hibaris mouth covering his lips.

Tsunas eyes went wide with shock. His heart started beating faster, and faster. The blood rushed into his face, his breathing ragged.

After a few seconds he submitted to the feeling and slowly closed his eyes, while hibari formed his lips in a sweet melting kiss. With time, the kiss grew more demanding, and Tsuna felt like he was being devoured, his knees felt so weak, his whole body became hot, so hot.

Suddenly he felt a hand slipping under his shirt and creeping upwards.

He gasped into the kiss, which hibari took as opportunity to slip his tongue into the brunettes mouth.

Tsuna felt something entering his mouth, ravaging it. Hibari's tongue started exploring tsunas wet, hot mouth, engaging the other muscle into a passionate dance.

Hibari forced his tongue even deeper into tsunas mouth.

Tsuna felt weaker with every of Hibaris actions, he shivered as the raven haired teen started sucking on his tongue; he clenched onto hibaris shirt tighter, but now for support.

Meanwhile, hibaris hand wandered further under tsunas shirt, until it found the smaller teens rosy nipple and started encircling and caressing it, making the brunette mewl into the kiss at the strange feeling, which, of course, didn't stay unnoticed by the cloud guardian.

Hibari broke the kiss, a string of salvia was connecting their tongues, but it broke.

Tsuan panted heavily and his face was hot and flushed. He opened his half lidded eyes and glanced to hibari, whose eyes were clouded with an expression tsuna didn't quite recognize, but which reminded him of an hungry wolf, about to devour it's prey.

Tsuna shivered. Hibari meanwhile continued his penetration of tsunas neck and his nipples.

He licked and sucked on tsunas pulse, while his skilled fingers were kneading and pinching the brunette's perky nipples, which now started to get erect, and became even more sensitive.

A strange feeling started to spread in tsuna's stomach, and muffling his voice became harder and harder. After a rather hard pinch on his penetrated nipple, tsuna moaned loudly.

Ashamed of the lewd noise he just made, he covered his mouth with his hand, but hibari pulled it away.

He now used one of his hands to open the buttons on tsunas shirt, one after another, until the young vongolas boss's upper half was exposed to him.

The creamy white chest went heavily up and down with his hard breath, the pink rosy nipples perked up.

The smaller teen flushed even more under the ravens hot gaze.

"D-don't look…!", tsuna said embarrassed. His cloud guardian just smiled at that.

Hibari pressed the other male to the wall, positioning his right leg between tsunas, pressing against the brunettes crotch.

Tsuna yelped at the friction.

His body got weak and he began to shudder.

"Hi…Hibari…s-san…..nn..ahh…!"

The disciplinarians committee president now lifted the smaller males legs, forcing him to put them around the ravens waist; bringing their crotches even closer together.

In this position tsuna was completely in the other teens mercy.

He could feel hibaris hard erection against his own through the fabric of their clothes.

Hibari-san is so hard…!I can feel it so clearly…

He moaned again.

His breathing got faster, and hot blood rushed through his body.

"Hi…aahh…hibari…sa..ha..san…", he panted. "Plea…se…"

He didn't even know what he was begging for.

Hibari started rocking his hips.

"Aah…! Nnh…ha..aah..!"

Every time their erections grinded together, pleasure shot through his body like lightning.

He wasn't able to control himself anymore. Moans and gasps of pleasure pearled from his mouth.

Hibari continued his pace, now leaning down and licking up the young vongolas abdomen, sucking and biting his nipples.

"Ah~! H-Hibari…san…!"

He now rocked his hips harder, continuously sucking at the rosy buds, sewnding the brunette almost crying in pleasure.

His hands clenched onto the taller males shoulders for support, his whole body weak, burning, shook from the pleasure.

The heat that spread in deep in his insides was almost unbearable, and the strange feeling in his stomach became worse.

Tsuna moaned, his body being rocked by hibaris rhythm, he started to shiver, squeezing his eyes shut, panting ever so heavily.

"Hi..hiba..ri…saa-an…p-please..!", he begged.

The raven haired man now quickened his pace, rocking harder; and, with one very hard movement, he send tsuna crying one last time in pleasure and releasing all into his pants.

Hibari rocked a few times more, then decided to come himself, groaning deeply.

Tsunas body almost collapsed, his body still shuddering from the intensity of that experience, his face red, eyes still glowing from the aftermath.

He was panting hard and leaned onto hibaris frame, completely worn out. Hibari lifted him up and sat with the brunette on his lap down on the couch.

Tsuna still leaned onto hibari, his head resting upon hibaris shoulder, he could feel the other teens heartbeat against his chest. Slowly he was drifting away to sleep.

When tsuna woke up he was laying in his bed, still in the same clothes. He sat up.

Was it all just a dream…?

He discovered a small letter laying on his pillow. He picked it up and read it.

_Don't think that was all, herbivore._

_Your punishment just started. You will come to the reception room every day after school for the following week. If you don't, prepare to get bitten to death._

_Disciplinarians committee president,_

_Hibari Kyoya _

Tsuna blushed and gulped at that letter.

That's going to be a hard week.

**Now what do you think?**

**Is it worth reading? It's my first KHR fic, so please go easy on me. Well, no matter if you like it or not, I think I'm gonna continue that. It's most certainly going to be a 1827, but I tend to write All27-ish…because tsuna's such an uke ;D**

**If you want to know what it most certainly will contain, here's a list:**

**1827, 5927, (some) 8027, 3327, (hinted) R27, 6927 and maaaybe D27**

**if you want to know what I would like to put in, and what will maybe appear:**

**G27, X27, 10027, 4827, 5827,…**

**Well yeah…I think I need a therapy…I'm so tsuna-centric ^^'**

**However, thanks for reading~!**

**Kufufufufufufu~! **


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna walked into the bathroom, stomping in anger and embarrassment while walking. He felt so humiliated! He shut the door loudly behind him and somehow fumbled himself out of his clothes and stuffed them into the laundry bin (?). When he put off his boxers he flushed bright red again at the thought of what had happened in the reception room.

He threw them on the top of the other laundry and stepped in front of the mirror, when something in the reflection caught his eye and let him cry out in horror and surprise.

His neck and chest were covered with strange red marks!

C-Could they have come from…?

"Hiiieee!"

Tsuna's face was all red again. He shook his head in denial and squeezed his eyes shut.

_When I open my eyes, they will be gone, and everything will be okay!_

His eyes shot open, but the image he saw in the mirror hadn't changed at all.

On the contrary: The longer he looked at them, the more they transformed from strange red marks to very obvious lovebites…

This is the worst…

Sighing in despair, he stepped under the shower and turned the water on.

He washed himself for almost an hour until he decided that he could step in front of his friends without dying from embarrassment. Well, that wouldn't relinquish the awkward feeling, he'll surely get when he would come to meet them, but it was better than nothing.

The worst thing about this was that he somehow got the feeling, that they could read it all in his eyes, just like what happened was written all over his face. He already knew that he couldn't keep that secret from Reborn, but he would give his right arm away if he could avoid Gokudera or Yamamoto finding out about it.

His life wasn't as easy as it should've been for a normal middle schooler…

Not that things ever went easy or normal since Reborn stepped in his life…

At least he came to meet awesome friends. He couldn't express how precious they were to him. Every of his guardians. He wondered if they knew…

He decided to show it more often. To have more patience with Gokudera, to more often do something together with Yamamoto, to play once in a while with Lambo, to show a little interest in Ryohei's sport obsession, to-

Ugh…that's were his ideas ended. How the hell should he show his appreciation towards Mukuro and Hibari…? Okay, let's forget Hibari for the moment…during the next week, he will have enough Hibari for the rest of his life…

But what about Mukuro? He didn't know where he was or what he was doing most of the time…and when he happened to show up, he mostly just let Chrome take over and just appeared in the last minutes of the fight, and then he left again…

Tsuna wondered if he maybe didn't want to hang around them for too long, because he didn't like them…

Probably. He sighed. Tsuna decided to go and visit Ken and Chikusa tomorrow, and if he happened to see Chrome, he would talk with her about Mukuro…

He was just walking down the stairs when he heard the bell ring. Someone was at the door. He rushed down and opened it, just to find his sun guardian standing in front of him.

"Onii-san…?"

Ryohei grinned down at him.

"Yo, Sawada! How you doin'?"

"I'm just fine, thanks. What about you? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Ryohei bit his lip and suddenly seemed a bit flustered. He avoided looking directly at Tsuna.

"Actually, there is…I…I wanted to ask you something…" He blushed slightly.

"What is it?", the brunette asked curious.

"D-do you…will you-…Sawada!"

"Yes?"

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hai…?"

"S-sawada…wo-would you go on a date…with me…?"

xxx

"I-um…what?" Tsuna looked in utter confusion and the silver-haired boxer, who, though a bit flustered, looked completely serious.

"I….uh…uhm..y-yeah...?"

Ryohei's face lit up. "You-you will?"

"Y-yes…"

Ryohei cheered and pulled Tsuna into a bear hug, squeezing him tight, almost crushing his bones.

And suddenly, with a very untypical behavior for him, he whispered tenderly and seductive in Tsuna's ear.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Look forward to it…Tsuna."

The brunette blushed. And then he pecked the flustered teen on the cheek, totally taking him by surprise. Tsuna's eyes went wider and he got even redder, but the sports-fanatic already run off, waving a last time at him, a winning smirk on his face…

xxx

Tsuna stood there, stunned, gaping. Did that really just happen? He shook his head. No, really, this couldn't be happening! First Hibari, then Ryohei? No, no, he must've totally gotten it wrong! How could such fantastic people like his guardians fall for him?

Ryohei surely just wanted to spend time with him as friend! There was no need to get overly excited about this.

About hibari….Tsuna blushed at the thought. As much as it hurt him to admit it:

The chances that Hibari actually liked him the way Tsuna liked him were about 0.

His heart wrenched at the thought, but it was better he brushed his mind off all false hopes, before they'll take over…he didn't even realize he had crushed on Hibari until he started getting extremely flustered when around his cloud guardian. The fear and admiration were now overpowered by a stronger feeling, which was, as Tsuna and realized about a month ago, affection. He wanted to call it love, because it already had hurt enough to realize that he stood no chance to be noticed by Hibari in ANY way beside a annoying student who always caused trouble for his school…

He sighed. Was it his fault for being so useless, while all of his guardians were so amazing people? He kinda felt like a nuisance to them…

And so it made him all the happier when he thought about spending a nice day with Ryohei…

He chased all depressing thoughts away and started humming happily while going back to his room to finish his homework, before it was eight, so he would have the weekend all for himself.

xxx

Tsuna let his head fall onto the desk, exhausted to no limit. Finishing his math homework was always a tough fight…

He sighed contently as he glanced at the clock. He still had a few hours left until Ryohei would pick him up.

He started changing. Well, he could use the remaining time to do some shopping. Since his mom went to Italy to visit his idiot of father, it was all up to him to do things like shopping and the chores. Thank god, she took lambo and the others with her, it would have been to much for him to handle.

Reborn wasn't around at the moment either…Tsuna lightly blushed when he thought of his home tutor…Lately, it was more that awkward for him to be around Reborn all the time…

The reason for this was that Reborn had changed into his true form a few days ago;

Which meant: into an adult sexy Italian.

Of course it was strange sharing a room with him! On top of that, it was the first time Tsuna came to see him that way; for him it was like being around a stranger.

And so it was all the worse that Reborn's behavior towards him hadn't changed the least.

He was just stripping off his T-shirt when he felt a presence behind him. He jumped and swirled around, just to meet piercing jet black eyes.

"Reborn…! You already back…?"

Though it was only Reborn, his home tutor, in front of which he had changed countless of times before, Tsuna suddenly got flustered and felt the urge to cover himself. He fought it down and tried behaving totally normal. It was just Reborn, for god's sake!

When he returned from his inner conflict back to reality, he noticed the others silence.

"Everything okay, Reborn?", Tsuna asked worriedly and turned around.

The hitman was glaring him with a piercing, with rage burning gaze.

xxx

Tsuna started getting scared.

"Reborn, w-what' up with you?"

The Italian approached him dangerously and send the smaller brunette into a terrifying déjà-vu. (*cough* Hibari *cough* ;D)

Tsuna made another attempt to speak, but was cut off by Reborns deathly stare.

The hitman's dark aura send shivers down the teens spine and he was almost growling.

When he spoke, his voice was dark with fury. It gave Tsuna the chills.

"What are those?", he asked dangerously.

"What are what?", Tsuna asked confused.

Reborn emitted a dark growl and bared his teeth, resembling a black panther as he approached his prey even more.

Tsuna backed up even faster now, but the backside of his legs hit the edge of his bed and let him fall onto it.

He tried to get up, but in the blink of an eye, his tutor was above him, pinning his wrists above his head.

Tsuna started to struggle against the iron grip of the adult, but it was no use.

"Reborn…! What-"

The Italian hissed and tightened the grip around the brunettes wrist, making him wail in pain.

"I let all of those bastard get near you, even though I know how they're staring at you, because you need them as guardians…"

Tsuna didn't understand a word from what Reborn was saying, but it was frightening him.

He whined.

"Reborn, please let go of me…!"

The Italian wasn't paying any attention to him.

"But if you think I just sit and let them _touch _you…"

His voice became even deeper and scarier.

Tsuna started panicking. He didn't even know what he was talking about!

But then realization suddenly came to him. Could he have been referring to…?

Tsuna got red and looked guiltily up at him. The hitmans dark glare scared the shit out of him.

"I'm sorr-", tsuna started.

"You belong to me, understood? Don't you _ever_ let someone else touch you.", he growled.

Tsuna nodded fast, still scared to death, and a bit flustered by the position they were in and the fact that he was without a shirt.

Just as if he had read his thoughts, a smirk appeared on Reborn's face.

"Well, if someone left his marks on you, I'll just have to replace them by my own, so you'll never forget to whom you belong to…"

He loosened his tie.

Tsuna gulped. That was bad.

xxx

His wrists tied to the bed post with an orange necktie; his underwear gone long ago, together with his trousers; his face flushed and his whole body covered in hickeys, Tsuna laid shivering on his bed. His home tutor looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze, making him feel even more flustered and uneasy. He felt totally exposed to the other males burning gaze, he could feel all over his body. The strange feeling which had started to spread in his stomach again, was driving him wild and his erection, already dripping with precum, really started getting painful.

"Reborn…", he begged with lust-clouded eyes.

The black-haired Italian, who was still wearing his fedora, but now with his dress shirt open, revealing a sexy, well toned chest and stomach, leaned closer, his onyx eyes gleaming, a smirk on his face. Slowly he laid his index finger featherly on the tip of the brunettes throbbing erection. Tsuna cried out and wriggled around.

Reborns smirk got wider. This was going to be fun. He loved teasing the boy. He would do it, until the teen begged for being fucked. And at the looks of it, he wasn't far away from it.

The hitman moved his finger around, which caused Tsuna to cry out again and toss around.

His whole body was shivering, he couldn't think clearly anymore.

If Reborn would just finally _do_ something!

"Reborn…p-please…", he panted.

"Please what?", grinned the other. Tsuna groaned in discomfort from his erection.

There was no way around it. He had to beg for it.

Tsuna flushed bright red. This was so embarrassing.

Reborn felt Tsuna's hesitation. To help him deciding he gave the teens member a teasing tug.

Another outcry came from the brunettes mouth.

"Reborn, ….p-please….aaahhnn….!"

He had given another tug.

"You'll have to say it, otherwise I don't know what you want…", the Italian grinned.

Tsuna blushed and looked to the side, so he won't have to look into the other males eyes.

He gulped.

"P-please…make..make..me c-come…"

The hitmans smirk widened.

"With pleasure."

xxx

His skilled hand glided up and down the teens member earning soft mewls and loud moans from the brunette. He brushed his thumb over the head, rubbing in the out leaking precum.

"Aaaah….nn…ah!"

Pinching the smaller males rosy nipples, he continued pumping him, slightly quickening his pace.

Tsuna's breath became faster and he started panting, moaning and whining in pleasure and anticipation. The heat Reborn caused everywhere he was touching him was burning him, he felt like on flames. His body just wont stop shuddering, and his muscles wobbly and useless; he couldn't do anything, his body was completely ruled by lust and the pleasure the hitman's hands were delivering to him.

"Ugh….ngh…aaaah….", tsuna moaned. His mind was a mess, his vision hazy.

One forceful tug was sending him over the edge, and with a loud outcry he came all over himself and Reborn's hand.

As he was panting exhausted, the aftermath from the orgasm still having it's effect on him, he watched Reborn rising his hand, which was now covered with Tsuna's fluids, to his mouth and:

Licking it off.

Tsunas jaw dropped and he gaped as he watched the unbelievable and totally weird, but somehow extremely sexy, display.

The hot Italian let his tongue slowly run over his the semen-covered hand, taking his long fingers in his mouth, obviously pleased by the taste.

Tsuna flushed bright red while watching this scene, and didn't even notice his arousal rising again.

But, of course, it didn't stay unnoticed by one person. When he was done licking his hand clean, his gaze fell onto the brunettes new erection and a smirk stole it's way onto the hitman's face again.

Stripping off his black suit jacket and tossing it aside, he leaned closer to the vonogla's boss, straddling his hips again.

"Looks like I need to get serious this time…"

xxx

He crawled down on the bed until he was facing Tsunas now fully erect member. He gave the brunette a mischievous look before gave the whole length a slow _lick_.

Tsuna cried out in pleasure and surprise. Reborn just smiled at that.

He now started licking the teens arousal clean, sometimes stopping to give it a light bite or suck, which earned him some sweet moans and gasps from his student. He now encircled the head with the tip of his tongue, causing Tsuna to moan deeply.

Then he first gave the tip a strong suck, and then deep-throated the whole member, causing the teens to cry out and arch his back at the sudden friction.

Watching Reborn sucking him of was just as arousing as feeling it. His home tutor was just too goddamn sexy!

Said one started now to massage the smaller male's balls, while sucking forcefully on his member. Tsuna felt this strange feeling in his stomach again and knew he was close.

The Italian just lightly nibbled at the skin of his erection and slightly squeezed his balls.

Tsuna moaned loudly.

"R-reborn..I-I'm gonna-", the teen gasped.

Reborn just smirked inwardly, and with one last strong suck, Tsuna came again, releasing his come in the Italians mouth, who drank it all greedily.

After he was done, he sat up, licking his lips in a sexy manner.

"Delicious…"

Tsuna's face flushed beet-red.

Reborn just laughed and crawled on top of Tsuna, capturing him into an fierce, passionate kiss, forcing his tongue deep into the brunette's mouth…

*PUFF*

A loud noise was heard and suddenly Reborn and Tsuna were surrounded by pink smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared, the brunette found a baby Reborn sitting on his chest.

He was back to his infant-self.

The acrobaleno cursed.

"Just as it was getting fun…", he said with a displeased expression.

He sighed.

"Well, then we'll just have to continue, where we stopped, next time…"

He jumped off Tsuna's chest. Before walking off, he turned around a last time and gave the teen an intense look.

"Don't forget what I said to you, Dame-Tsuna…you're mine."

tbc

**Now there you go! New chappie~! **

**Did you like it?**

**I know, it's a bit short, cause I actually intended to put Tsuna's and Ryohei's date in here too, but I didn't want you to wait for too long (**_**if**_** anyone had been awaiting my update, LOL)**

**That RebornXtsuna lemon was actually not planned, I just wanted to hint some R27, but then it just came over me…I hope you don't mind ;3…anyways, sorry for the bad plot (regarding Reborn's matters…)**

**Next chap will be 3327(ryoheiXtsuna)…**

**Anyone wanna guess who will be the one to actually sleep with tsuna (not just sexually harass him)?**

**Or make suggestions, since I don't have a clue yet, either….^^'**

**Anyways, tell me what you think~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeter than Candy

Chapter 3

xxx

"What a surprise to find you here, young Vongola…

on top of all in that kind of position…well, its none of my business…Need a hand freeing yourself from that bedpost?"

This gotta be a dream.

That tall figure. Those dark locks and great looks. That cow-printed shirt…

A fuckin' dream.

xxx

"Ad-Adult Lambo…!"

Tsuna couldn't believe at all what was just happening.

"B-but…wasn't mom taking you all on a trip? How can you be here?"

The adult just shrugged.

"Seems like my childhood-self sneaked away after everyone was asleep because he forgot to take his toys with him…I just wonder how he managed to get that far…

he was almost at your house before he gave up and hid in the 10-year-bazooka…"

He yawned.

"My child-hood self can be such a pain in the ass sometimes…I just pulled an all-nighter because the 10th asked me to research someone."

He yawned again and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. Then he stepped to the bed and quickly untied the still dumbfounded brunette who couldn't help but stare at him gaping and hoping this was all a bad dream.

Lambo leaned forward to him and gave him a charismatic smile.

"No need to get flustered, young Vongola. I have seen your older self naked countless times before…there is nothing about you, I do not know already."

He winked mischievously.

Tsuna stared at him confusedly.

"What do you mean…?"

The adult smirked.

"I mean exactly what you are too oblivious and naïve to think~

though your older self wasn't quite into that idea first…

Did you know that you can't take much alcohol~?"

The brunette teen stared at Lambo with shocked eyes and his mouth wide open.

The taller male just pouted at that.

"What? No need to look at me like that…It's not like you didn't enjoy it all. On the contrary, once I got you in the right mood, you were quite greedy for my affection~"

The adult chuckled, but then his face got sulky again.

"Well however, the next few month you were kinda _really_ mad at me and made me do all the hardest stuff at work. And everytime I got close to you again, you would just hit me on the head…"

Lambo made a grim face, but then his eyes fell on the brunette beneath him, and an expression Tsuna wasn't quite able to name, but that seemed somehow very familiar to him, flashed over the Mafioso's face.

He drew closer, until his lips almost touched his ear and Tsuna could sense the other male's hot breath hit his neck. He shuddered.

"You know…", Lambo whispered huskily. "I haven't had you in a while now…and it seems my body is having now a great lack of _Tsuna_~…"

A hot tongue ran over his earshell.

"HIIIIEEEEEE?"

Tsuna pushed the adult away and fled from his room, slamming the door behind him, breathing heavily.

"YOU…GOTTA…BE…KIDDING ME!"

xxx

"This just a bad joke…or a dream. Yeah, it gotta be a dream."

_Well, more of a nightmare._

He sighed.

I'm gonna meet up with Ryohei tonight. I think that's gonna cheer me up a bit. Being around someone who's got a less freaky humor than those guys. I think Ryohei would never pull jokes like that.

That thought brightened up his mood a bit and he sneaked to the bathroom with a smile on his face, making sure Lambo wouldn't hear him, if he happened to be still in his adult form.

He had luck. Just when he peaked from around a corner, he saw the 5-years old Lambo walking contently down the stairs with some toys in his hair.

Tsuna sighed in relief.

He was just done getting ready, when he heard the bell ring. Excitedly, he ran down the stairs and opened the door and flashed the awaiting boxer a bright smile.

"Hey, Onii-san~!"

The silver-haired male seemed to be slightly taken aback by his cheerfulness, but all in all he gave off an air of self-confidence, which Tsuna had never felt on Ryohei before.

"Yo Sawada." He smiled.

xxx

"So? Where are we gonna go?", Tsuna asked as they walked down the street.

"Cinema!", Ryohei stated happily.

Tsuna started to get a bad feeling. He knew all to well what movie was currently being played everywhere and everyone was so hyper about…

"A-and…what movie are we going to watch…?", he asked slowly.

"Of course the new 'Massacre of the Death'! Everyone says that one is just great! This is going to be so cool!" the silver-haired teen cheered.

This was the worst. His nightmare had come true.

"T-this…is a horror m-movie…r-right?", Tsuna asked with a weak voice.

"Of course! Don't you like horror movies?"

Ryohei looked at him expectantly and totally oblivious.

There was no fucking way he liked horror movies, in fact: he hated them. They were scary and horrifying, but he could tell Ryohei about it. He didn't want him to think (well or rather _know_) he was a scaredy-cat.

"S-sure…they're cool…"

xxx

"Billy? Is that you? Oh my god, I thought the zombies got you! Billy…?W-wait, what are you doing…? Oh my god, Billy, no-! AAAAAHHHH!"

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as the sound of splattering blood and crushing bones filled the cinema.

_It's just a movie, it's just a movie…!_

He was scared. Even if he closed his eyes, he could still hear the sounds of the zombies tearing those teenagers apart; he tried covering his ears, but it was just too loud.

"It's just a movie; it's not real…", he whispered to himself, hugging his legs tightly and hiding his face in his knees.

"Are you alright, Sawada…?", Ryohei asked concerned; but before he could receive an answer the next zombie attack made Tsuna shriek in fear and cling onto the boxer as if his life was on the line.

"S-Sawada…?"

He didn't receive an answer. Instead, the brunette pressed himself to the other teens chest and hid his face in Ryohei's shirt.

Fortunately, it was all dark in the cinema and Tsuna was too occupied ignoring the noises the zombies made while eating the brain of Billy's girlfriend; otherwise he would he noticed the dark crimson blush that had crept up Ryohei's face.

xxx

"If you didn't like horror movies, you could've just told me." Ryohei said with a soft smile as they walked home.

Tsuna nodded slowly as he wiped away some tears from his eyes.

"It alright to be scared. I'm always there for you, y'know."

They walked a few steps in silence, when Tsuna spoke up with a slightly trembling voice.

"O-onii-san, I..I'm still scared…Is…is it o-okay, if I hold y-your hand…?", the brunette asked, giving the other male a begging puppy-eyed look.

Ryohei blushed slightly, but then smiled and grabbed Tsuna's hand.

Soon they arrived at Tsuna's home. Ryohei walked the brunette to the door, then he let go of the brunette's hand and stood in front of him, smiling down on him affectionately.

Tsuna met the boxers gaze and smiled apologizing.

"Sorry for ruining the evening…", he said flustered, scratching the back of his head.

He turned his head away, but Ryohei grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes again.

"Hey, listen. You didn't ruin anything…on the contrary: it was very fun with you."

He took Tsuna's hand and slowly pressed his lips onto it.

"Thanks for the great evening…" he whispered against the skin of his hand, making Tsuna shiver.

After the boxer had released his hand, Tsuna stepped one step backward and put one hand onto the doorknob. He flashed Ryohei a soft, angelic smile.

"Good night, Onii-san…"

But before he could open the door or even move a finger, he was pressed against the wall.

Surprised he glazed up to the smirking silver-haired teen.

"What kind of good-bye was that? If you don't do it properly, I wont go~" Ryohei grinned.

"Huh?"

before Tsuna knew what was going on, a pair of soft, hot lips were pressed onto his. The brunette's eyes went wide at that contact, but soon his eyes went hazy and his face flushed beet-red.

The kiss started soft and sweet, but soon it grew more passionate and demanding. Ryohei's strong lips formed Tsuna's, making him weaker and weaker with every movement. Tsuna's insides felt like they were turning jelly, and so felt his knees.

When the boxer felt the other teen was about to collapse, he put an arm around the brunettes small waist and pressed him closer to the wall, while pressing his own body closer to him too.

Tsuna felt like he was being crushed by Ryohei's strong body, but the heat, the friction, it all felt so good…

He felt Ryohei's hot tongue encircling his lips, asking for entrance. Hesitantly, he parted his lips and let the boxers wet muscle enter his mouth. Ryohei rubbed and sucked on the smaller teens tongue, sucking all the strength out of him. Or at least it felt like that to Tsuna.

He couldn't help but to let a soft moan escape his mouth. Ryohei was very pleased with that sound, and he wanted to hear more. One hand slipped under the brunettes shirt, encircling and rubbing the now perked up buds, while the other hand was groping and massaging the teens buttocks.

All Tsuna could do was moan and gasp helplessly and cling onto the silver-haired teens chest.

The kiss turned open-mouthed and salvia was slowly running down the brunettes chin, but he didn't care. He felt all hot and achy, and this strange sensation started building up again in his stomach and lower regions…

And then it was over. Ryohei broke the kiss and stepped back to take a look at his work:

Tsuna was leaning against the wall, panting heavily.

The boxer smirked.

"Now that's what I call a proper 'Good Night'…"

he let his eyes wander up and down the other teens body.

Tsuna's face was flushed red and his chest went up and down fast, as the brunette tried to catch his breath. The teens shirt had slipped up a bit and revealed tsuna's creamy white skin, from the hip bone to his navel…

The eyes were still hazy; his lips red and swollen…

So alluring…

But Ryohei would want to ruin their friendship with going to fast. This was enough for tonight. He would take care of his own aching arousal later, when he was home.

He smirked and pecked Tsuna on the cheek, then he walked off.

But before leaving through the gate, he turned around one last time.

"Hey Tsuna…are you free next weekend?"

Tsuna nodded, mind still clouded.

"Wanna go out again next Saturday?"

The brunette nodded again, blush returning.

"Great! See ya then!", Ryohei said, waving good-bye to Tsuna and ran off.

This was just like a dream. He wanted someone to tell him this was all just a dream.

It had to be.

But for now…he didn't wanna wake up.

Yeah, even tsuna can spread some cheesy lines too, sometimes~! ;P

**Sorry that there wasn't any lemon, but it just didn't feel right to me that they would sleep with each other right away…**

**It would be awkward afterwards if they wouldn't go out, but I dun want this to be ryohei's only appearance…**

**So for making up, here's one little omake for you guys (a little allusion to my new story 'What If..?' ;D)**

Omake:

What if…

…tsuna didn't push Adult Lambo away earlier?

"You know…", Lambo whispered huskily. "I haven't had you in a while now…and it seems my body is having now a great lack of _Tsuna_~…"

A hot tongue ran over his earshell.

Tsuna went stiff, his eyes widened with shock.

"Uuuh…Lambo? W-what are you doing…?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking what's mine~"

Teeth bit down onto his sensitive flesh, and a soft gasp escaped his lips. Quickly he put his hands over his mouth, to not let any more sounds out.

The adult over him chuckled mischievously, making Tsuna flush even darker in embarrassment.

"It's been month now since I last tasted that sugar sweet mouth…

Do you really I'd let you just cover it with those beautiful hands of yours~?"

Suddenly large, cool hands were trailing down his body, caressing his chest, slidning over his abdomen; and they were heading _southwards_.

The brunette yelped in surprise and grabbed the adults wrists to stop him; that was when Lambo took his chance pressed his lips onto Tsuna's. He forced his tongue into the teens hot cavern, exploring it with his wet muscle, savoring the taste.

The brunette's face flushed more and more, he struggled and wriggled, but that only made the adult shove his tongue deeper into Tsuna's mouth.

And he was getting hot, so hot…

Fighting back got harder with every second…

Lambo's taste was so immense and intoxicating, it was making him all dizzy. It tasted of candy and musk, and something nice what kinda reminded him of his dad.

The taller male now broke the kiss and bit and nibbled on the brunette's swollen lower lip. Tsuna mewled softly and again tried shoving the other one away, but it was futile.

Lambo was like in a daze; he pushed the teen onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He licked up his throat and started sucking on his neck, biting onto the flesh.

"L-lam..bo..s-stop…", Tsuna gasped, suppressing a moan.

"I wont. I haven't tasted you for too long now…I'm at my limit now. You're just too…addictive~"

He rubbed his clothed erection against Tsuna's naked one, what made the teen cry out in pleasure.

"L-lambo, p-please d..ah..don't-…aahh~…!"

he wanted to put his hands over his mouth again, to cover the lewd noises he was making, put again Lambo took a hold of his wrists; but this time, he led them down to his own crotch.

"Touch me.", he whispered, his voice hoarse from desire.

Tsuna blushed heavily when his touched the man's erection; he could feel it so clearly through the fabric. It was hot, so hot, and rock hard. The feeling of Lambo's arousal sent a strange sensation through his lower regions that struck him like lightning.

Curiously, he rubbed the bulge.

Lambo groaned deeply at that. Tsuna pushed it a little further and put a little more pressure onto it.

Lambo breathed in sharply and closed his eyes, releasing a dark groan, pleasure all over his face. His breathing went faster.

Tsuna flushed even darker when he felt the other males erection get now even harder. Shocked he withdrew his hands, put his wrists were grabbed again.

"Finish what you've started.", Lambo said smirking, forcing Tsuna's hands back onto him. The adult freed his erection, exposing it to the teens curious and embarrassed gaze. The brunette gaped at it's size. Lambo just chuckled.

"That was exactly your older self's reaction too.

Here…touch it."

He led Tsuna's hands to his arousal. Carefully, the teen touched it, wondering what it would feel like. It was hard, and extremely hot, but it felt good. He started to carefully caress it; while seeing Lambo react under his movements…

After a while the adult took a hold of the teens erection and started caressing it too. Tsuna tried his best to stay focused while pleasure shot through his body, mimicking every of Lambo's movements.

The taller male started quickening his pace, and so wanted Tsuna, but the pleasure the other one was delivering him, made his mind cloud with desire; his hands slowed down, while he leaned onto Lambo's shoulder for support, panting heavily.

The adult grinded their arousals together and started pumping them both. Tsuna moaned loudly, his temples were glistering with sweat and his brown locks sticking to his forehead. He clung onto Lambo's shirt, getting closer to his peak with every movement of the man's skilled fingers.

After a few more hard pumps Tsuna came with a loud outcry, Lambo followed afterwards. Totally exhausted the brunette collapsed onto the bed. Lambo gave him a mischievous smirk, getting dressed again.

"Well, I'll be going then; maybe your older-self has stopped being mad at me and will let me screw him again~

See ya!"

The male disappeared in a puff of pink smoke and left a soundly asleep 5-year old Lambo on the floor.

"Dame…Tsuna…~", he murmured contently while sleeping.

Somehow that made Tsuna blush.

**So, that was your lemon~**

**I wanted to try that couple out for a while now, I kinda took the chance…**

**And what a surprise: I really like that idea~!^^**

**Gotta do this more often…**

**Well, anyways, sorry for the long wait again! ^^' *bows head***

**I'm such a horrible writer…I get those writers blocks all the time…and since English is not my mother tongue, it takes quite long to finish a chappie…**

**You have to know: I have written the 3rd chapter a while before now…but it somehow didn't really go on…and when I re-read it, I found it just crappy…so I deleted it~! (about 3 pages .)**

**But I like this chapter way more now, so I think it's fine…**

**Well? What do you think? What do you want for next chapter?**

**There's still one more day to go (Sunday) till Tsuna has to return to school and his PUNISHMENT! :D WOOT~!**

**So? Any ideas? Suggestions? Tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
